What's Brewin' Bruin?
"What's Brewin' Bruin?" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. The bear who first appeared in Slendytubbies! is back. This time, he's trying to get some food and some sleep. However, it might be a little difficult for him. What will happen? Script NOTICE: The story might not have swearing in it. It starts off with the bear that previously appeared in Slendytubbies! coming out of his cave. Bear: (Yawns) Well, looks like I better get some food! I'm STAAARVED!! He is seen on all fours looking around for food. Bear: Where's all the food?! Why am I left alone with nothin' to eat! I'L STARVE!! He then sees a sign that says "PENSACOLA CITY". Bear: Hmmm... there might be some food over here! Let's explore! He goes into Pensacola and the screen cuts to black. It shows AsphaltianOof and Azaz on the streets. Azaz: I can't believe "The Sushi Pack Arc!" ended! AsphaltianOof: Me too! Sushi is delicious! Azaz: Yeah... well... I guess "Battle of the Bands Arc!" might bring up more to it! AsphaltianOof: I heard a dog is gonna be the antagonist! Azaz: Noice! Suddenly, bush noises are heard. AsphaltianOof: What was that? Azaz: I don't know... maybe we should check... AsphaltianOof: Ok! The two go to the bush and it turns to be Wasabi eating some grass. Wasabi: Mustard! (Hey!) Azaz: What the heck is that? AsphaltianOof: Hey! That's one of the Sushi members! Wasabi: Mustard! (Correct! What are you two doing here?) Azaz: Well... we were just talking a walk down the street. AsphaltianOof: Wanna join? Wasabi: Mustard! Mustard! (Yeah! Sure!) Azaz: Ok! Come on boy! We are going to mess around at Durr Burger! Wasabi: Mustard! (Ok!) He joins the silly old two while the bear is seen looking at them through a bush. Bear: Hmmm... those two might know something about the city... I'll ask them! At Durr Burger... Wasabi: Mustard! (I sure am hungry!) AsphaltianOof: Let's get some cheese burgers! Azaz: And some copies of Slendytubbies!! Wasabi: Mustard! (Sounds great!) The two walk inside the Durr Burger. Bear: Hmmm, this place seems great! Azaz: So guys, how's life? AsphaltianOof: Life's life! Wasabi: Mustard! (Agreed!) The bear is seen entering the restaurant. Bear: Hello everybody! Citizen 2: AHHHHHH!!!! A BEAR!!! Citizen 1: RUN!!! All of the costumers run out of the Durr Burger terrified. Bear: What's up with them? Azaz: IT'S A BEAR!!! AsphaltianOof: SOMEBODY HELP US!! Wasabi: MUSTARD! (Stay back you bear!) Bear: Calm down guys! I am not here to harm anyone... AsphaltianOof: You sure?! Azaz: YOU SCARED EVERYONE AWAY!!! Bear: Probably because I am a bear... I am just here to find some food! Wasabi: Mustard. (Your really giving me creeps.) AsphaltianOof: Well, Durr Burger is filled with stuff! Bear: Noice! Azaz: Well, I guess you can have the restaurant... AsphaltianOof: Yeah. We are leaving! Let's have fun with Buckaroo guys! Wasabi: Mustard! (Agreed) The three leave and the bear goes around for food. At midnight... Bear: Welp, I'm all set for hibernating! Time for a months on end sleep! He goes to his cave. Suddenly, fighting noises are heard and Mystery Bastard is seen thrown out of the cave. Bear: GET OUTTA HERE MUTINEER!!! Mystery Bastard: Son of a bitch... He leaves in anger. 2:30 PM... The bear is seen sleeping peacefully. Suddenly a water drop then falls on his head causing him to wake up. Bear: Huh? He looks up to see the water drop. Bear: UGGGGHHH!!! DAMN BURNIT!! I GOTTA DEAL WITH THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!!! He goes to get a ladder and a bag. He then goes to the ceiling and then sticks the bag onto the ceiling. Bear: There! Much better! He then goes back on the ground and sleeps. Suddenly, the bag gets filled up and bursts causing water to fall everywhere. The bear is seen sleeping on a different side of the cave in anger. Bear: I hate that water! He goes back to sleep peacefully. Suddenly, construction noises are heard. Bear: GAAAH!! NOW WHAT?! He goes outside to see the construction workers. The Bear then roars in anger and runs to the construction. The building suddenly collapses as workers are seen running in a panic after seeing the bear. Bear: AND STAY OUTTA HERE!!!! NO GOOD FOR NOTHING LOAFERS!!!! He then goes back into his cave. 4:50 PM... A rooster is seen about to crow. It crows so loud that the bear wakes up. Bear: (Sigh) He goes outside with red eyes to see the rooster. Bear: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! STOOOPPPP!!! He then throws a glass at the bird causing it to get hit in the head and fall on the ground. Bear: Finally! He goes back to sleep in his cave. Suddenly, more crowing is heard as hundreds of roosters are seen outside. Bear: OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! He then sees a hunters rifle near his cave. Bear: Hmmmmmm... The roosters continue to crow. Then, loud gunshots are heard as the roosters see the bear holding the rifle. They run off scared and never come near the location again. Bear: Stupid roosters! Always ruining my nights! 6:46 PM... The bear is seen sleeping quietly and snoring. Suddenly, the sun comes up and noises are heard. The sound of flowers growing, a moose baring, squirrels chewing on acorns, Woodpeckers pecking, trees being cut down and crowing is heard. The noise continues as the bear comes out of his cave in shock. Then, enough is enough... Bear: QQQUUUIIIIIEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!! Suddenly, everything starts to reverse for some reason. It goes back to how it normally was as the bear sighs in relief. He then goes back into his cave while it irises out on it. Trivia * This marks the second appearance of the bear who appeared in Slendytubbies!. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Bear (Slendytubbies!) Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Roosters Episodes Category:Construction Workers Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Woodpeckers Episodes Category:Moose Episodes Category:Squirrels (What's Brewin' Bruin?) Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:I.M.A Sureshot Episodes